


Ouhoshi (requests are open)

by Oh_well_its_me



Series: Ouma Month [9]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Rating May Change, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: 1: Ouma Month Day 25 Peace + Day 26 Sunsets +Day 28 BondsRules of requesting in the notes at the end of the 1st chapter2: Doodles (request)
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Oma Kokichi
Series: Ouma Month [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Sunset

As far as evenings go, it was a good one. The weather was perfect to spend time outside, around noon it got close to the "too hot" territory, but as the sun got lower it became bearable again. It wasn't too humid or windy either.

He just came back from work, a little tired, but honestly (ha!), it was one of the better days there this far. Well, he was still getting used to this life, he never thought he'd end up happy with settling down and a stable, boring day to day work routine. It just didn't seem like his thing until it was.

That's not the only way life surprised him, really, out of all the guys he wrote about in his diary back in high school...

\- Honeyyy! I am back! And I am sooo tired I can't go on even a step further!

For extra dramatic effect he collapsed right where he was in front of the door.

\- Guess you'll be sleeping in the hallway tonight then.

Was all that he got in reply from Ryoma. Yeah, that's his husband. He wasn't even described in the diary from all those years ago! They went together to school, but Kokichi was busy staring at tall guys like Amami or Saihara; which is funny because the last time he heard from either of them, which was before he dropped out from college; those two started dating each other later in life.

The hottest couple by default, but other than that he has no idea how that happened, back in high school Saihara was dead set on being straight. He knew the detective wasn't, but whatever, he totally handled it well, when he got rejected for the first time ever with the words "Um, sorry, but I am not even into boys? Er, this is awkward...".

Anyway, he had tears to cry out, because Ryoma was being a meanie.

\- Okay, okay. We don't need another noise complaint. I am coming to help you, you big baby.

Maybe he should give others more credit, they didn't seem compatible either, not at first and not at second sight, but somehow things worked out for them just right.

Obviously, Ryoma wasn't going to pick him up from the floor, but he still offered him a hand, even if it was mostly symbolic and only a little help.

-Thank you! I knew you'd save me! I owe you a lifelong supply of kisses!

Saying that he easily picked up the other in the air and started smooching loudly all over his face. Ryoma was not amused.

\- Hmph. I think you also owe me paying for tonight's take out and putting me down ASAP. Also let's go to the balcony, it's so stuffy inside, we wouldn't want you to faint for real.

\- Are you insinuating I was faking?!

\- I am not even going to comment on that.

\- But you just did, and before you say you didn't, yes, you did.

\- Looks like I still have long ways to go... trying to argue with you, you're impossible.

\- Nishishi, but you looove me~

Ryoma just rolls his eyes at his antics, but his expression isn't stern anymore, there's fondness in his eyes as he shakes his head in fake annoyance and smiles a little. 

\- You got me here, I do love you. Doesn't change that you were faking back there.

Goddamn midget and his skill at throwing all attempts to tease back at him.

It's a good evening, because they have two chairs and a coffee table out at their balcony; one of the best investments they made if you ask him; they're both home and don’t have to worry about making dinner since it's take out night. Actually, it's a perfect evening with the sunset painting everything orange as they enjoy their food out in the fresh air peacefully.

For a moment everything is right in the world, the view is beautiful, the food is tasty, they're together, what else could he want?


	2. Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Ryoma are napping on a couch and Miu decides to doodle on their faces. They wake up to see each other's faces covered in silly doodles  
> what I added to the prompt because I can't keep things simple apparently: college AU, takes place after a house party, and they were roommates, Kokichi is close friends with Miu and Rantaro, s-soulmates connection where the ink on one's skin shows up on the other's skin too, can have little a kaemaki moment in one sentence, an adhd hc maybe? oops, swear words

Welp, that certainly wasn't the best night of sleep he ever had. As the sunlight started hitting his eyelids everything else started flowing in too. The pain in his neck and back from sleeping on a couch, stiff arm from the weight of another person laying on it and the unbearable warmth of sharing body heat in summer, all that topped with a hangover.

Then he realized he's still at Miu's house, thirty minutes bus ride away from his apartament without traffic and there's going to be traffic so probably forty and has an assignment to turn in before midnight and he haven't started on it, because of course he was stupid enough to believe he'll be fine doing it last minute.

To his defense he haven't planned on going anywhere last night, if he could only predict that his friend is going to force him to attend her party then he wouldn't leave anything for later. How does Saihara always get out of having to come? Fuck, he feels so gross, never gonna drink again... but that's what they all say, isn't it? But really, he hates social drinking as a whole, he much prefers his Panta and having his feelings in check, it's funny when other people make fools out of themselves, not when it happens to him. 

Yes, stupid social drinking and stupid competitive Kokichi.

_ Something is moving next to him. _

**No. He wouldn't? Would he?**

The thought jolts him awake, but after shooting up to the sitting position he discovers that both him and the person next to him are fully clothed, so he lets out a sigh of relief. It's not the worst case scenario, okay. Maybe they just crashed together on the couch? Hell, it'd be really useful to remember how his night ended right now.

Somehow he hasn't woken up the person next to him yet, so now carefully, he takes out his phone and uses the camera to check for more subtle signs of  _ something _ . He only finds silly doodles on his face he'll have to pay Miu back for, maybe putting an ungodly amount of pepper in her leftovers.

No hickeys, that's good. What does he do now?

He looks at his camera roll, but all there is are smudged selfies of making dumb faces with Rantaro and Miu, oooh, a blackmail material: Momota crying over something that might be a chicken nugget fallen on the floor, a video of Harukawa drunkenly trying to convey something to Akamatsu as the other giggles for no reason, and a whole set of Miu turning green, catching the moment when her face changes in terror, how she tries to run, how she falls and eventually pukes on the floor and cleans it up with truly despairful expression.

The last shot is of the night sky behind the window. No explanation as to how he ended up cuddling with his roommate. Because, yes, of course, out of all people it had to be Hoshi.

The one person who tolerates him enough to live with him and things just might have been turned weird between them, great. Don't get him wrong, Miu and Rantaro are his best friends, they are on first name basis for some reason after all, but after his first random roommate in the first year ditched him the moment they found a... more likeable replacement, both of them said hell no when he turned to them. After all, they know him.

Turns out Hoshi was living alone already and didn't mind a roommate. It was still a surprise he hadn't kicked him out yet, more so that he seemed content with "the apartament being less lonely" and Kokichi "living things up" so the place "isn't so dead and quiet anymore".

Maybe he can just leave before the other wakes up and act like nothing happened? Cause technically nothing happened? What even is he freaking out about? It's not like he likes him-

Wait. Does he? No, no thinking about feelings while this hungover, go get water.

It's just Hoshi, they're not close, well, not including physically right now- get up and get that water, asap.

He drags himself off the couch and Hoshi immediately stirs, most likely because of the change in temperature. Good thing his hat must have slipped off at some point, he'd look like a sleepy kitten and Ouma is not dealing with any of those thoughts before he gets water.

He's already taken the turn to walk into the kitchen, but he halts. his dry, dry brain is trying to process something. He turns back to look at Hoshi. Specifically at his forehead that was still covered by his hat when Ouma woke up. He realized. And then he went to get that fucking water not to die.

So, after  _ finally _ having a drink the panic set in. Why now and this way? He  **was not** ready to find his soulmate. Hoshi might be cool, but he never thought of him like??? It's Hoshi, the Hoshi who has a small ladder in their shared kitchen and who opens jars for him and- And he fucking calls him a kid, he calls everyone that, but that's, okay it's not beside the point, it being a habit of his rather then how he sees Ouma matters. The Hoshi who wouldn't tell him where he gets baby sized leather jackets? The very one who just looks unamused when Kokichi is pulling a demon face or running crocodile tears and has no reaction whatsoever? The one who got him used to quiet evenings watching shitty TV shows, because lazy downtime is actually not that bad as long as he still can fidget with something in his hands?

Damn, that might make sense? Don't people say that opposites attract each other? Okay, too many questions, but... Does he confront him now?

With no idea what to say, he at least decides to get his newfound soulmate some water too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and when Ryoma wakes up idk what, dialogues are hard and I can't bullshit my way through another one, but they'll be fine, Hoshi isn't stupid so they'll work things out, it still will be awkward, so consider the sudden ending an act of mercy on you guys too

**Author's Note:**

> Getting to requests might take time, there's not many things I'd refuse to write, like I don't want to do angst without a happy ending unless I am feeling like it and I am not confident writing smut, but I might try, mayhaps kinky as well, but I obviously won't write some step-sibling AU kind of content, etc you know the drill  
> Leave requests in the comments, it can be a specific prompt or something more vague like just the AU you want, I could also attempt making songfics if I vibe with suggested songs


End file.
